


The Land of magic

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom far away, there once lived a lonely king, known as the king of light, a light bearer. But a long time ago, at the land’s beginning, he wasn’t alone. He had his soulmate, another light bearer known as Eros. But when Eros died, saving his life from the evil force known as the darkness, Victor believed to be doomed to a life of solitude.But when his soulmate one day comes back in a faraway world, Victor spends twenty-three years watching him grow up. He just doesn’t know that while he has been busy waiting for Eros’s return, the darkness has made plans of its own…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about this AU... XD <3 I really love fantasy, and I really wanted to use these characters and see what I could do... Not sure about the result though, so I'll let you be the judges. ;) <3<3

**-Then-**

In a land far away from our own, in a place that could only be understood through our imagination, there was beauty. The kind of beauty that was mostly told through what we know as fairytales.

Gracious castles, fierce mountains, clear rivers that reaches for miles, waterfalls as fresh as the air we breathe, and meadows as far as our eyes can reach.

And this beautiful land, there was a king, a sad king.

A lonely king…

Victor was the king of light, as his people liked to call him.

A long time ago, there was darkness in his realm, the kind of darkness that spread and turned people to evil and sin. The kind of darkness that ripped people apart and left nothing behind but death and suffering. And Victor was the one to fight it.

But back then he wasn’t alone…

There was another man, another light bearer, they did not know of each other’s names, Victor didn’t get his own name before long after, but he remembered the man as _Eros_.

Eros was the ideal portrayal of beauty. With his raven hair, brown sparkling eyes and a body so perfect, that he made the gods cry with envy.

He was perfect.

Victor knew that that man was his soulmate. The way they laughed together at the world’s beginning, the way Eros’s smile could brighten up the whole world. The way Victor’s heart fluttered every time their eyes met. It was only the two of them, and they were in love.

But their love couldn’t last forever, not with the darkness poisoning everything it touched.

It had to be stopped.

Victor remembered how reckless he had been in his youth. And how his foolish plan cost him more than he was ever willing to pay.

It cost him his beloved’s life.

Eros didn’t survive the battle, and Victor was left alone.

But as Victor’s attempts to end his own life and join his mate had all been futile, the gods took pity on him and gave him a glimpse of the greater truth. It showed him that Eros’s soul was still out there, waiting to be reunited with Victor once again.

The knowledge gave Victor hope, and knowing that his loneliness was only temporary, gave him strength to journey on. He built cities. He created laws among creatures. He gave stability to the people.

He did everything he could, to ensure that once he was reunited with his soulmate, Eros would be proud of him.

And then they could live together in harmony.

Forever.  
……………………………  
**-Now-**

Yuuri was an ordinary boy of twenty-three years. He had spent most of his life as a figure skater without much success. Eventually, his dreams faded and returned to nothing, and reality caught up with him.

His family owned a Japanese hot spring in Hasetsu, Japan called Yu-topia. And it was Yuuri’s home and workplace. He wasn’t anything special.

Just an ordinary boy…

Destined for nothing but an ordinary life.

“Yuuri, love?” His mother called for him.

“Yeah?” Yuuri called back with little enthusiasm, he had spent the past four hours trying to clean the dried soap out of he showers.

His mother peeked into the bathroom with a cheerful smile. “Can you head down to the laundry room and fetch some fresh towels?”

Yuuri sighed. “Of course.” He replied with a half-hearted smile.

He never thought that this would be his life. He never thought that he would end up like this.

Twenty-three years old, and he had no way to see his future.

Was this all there was?

He didn’t hate his life or anything, he just expected… More.

But after his failure as a competitive skater, he was too ashamed to ever attempt it again. He wasn’t good enough. He would never be good enough.

As Yuuri headed to the laundry room, he had a weird feeling that he was being watched. But no matter how much he looked, he couldn’t see anyone.

It wasn’t the first time.

He was used to feel as if someone was watching him, or rather, watching over him. That particular feeling of being watched never bothered him. It felt safe in a way that he couldn’t possibly begin to understand, much less explain.

Yuuri opened the dryer and picked out and folded a new batch of freshly cleaned towels.

He just needed to take ahold of his life and make due of what he had.

It was not like something would magically turn up and change it for him.

He had no plans to take up competitive figure skating again. But he did miss the sport. There were other things he could do. He could teach kids, maybe coach someone… It shouldn’t be over just because he gave up on one thing.

He made up his mind there and then. As soon as his family would close the hot springs for the day, he would call his friend Yuuko and see if she could open the local ice rink for him, if only for a few hours.

He didn’t know if he wanted to return to a life of a competitive figure skater, but it would at least give him a chance to consider it.  
…………………………………….  
-23 years ago-

Victor was feeling troubled.

Rumors had entered his kingdom, about a darkness that was beginning to form at the edge of the world, that same darkness that took his soulmate away from him.

He was torn between wanting to get out there and deem vengeance, and staying back and let the world be consumed. Himself included.

It had been thousands of years since he last saw his Eros. And he was beginning to lose hope that a reunion would ever occur. He missed him so horribly.

But maybe they would be able to see each other on the other side?

If the darkness had been strong enough to kill Eros, maybe it could be strong enough to kill him as well?

Victor was ripped out of his line of thought, when the doors to his palace were suddenly slammed open.

“Your majesty!”

Victor knew that voice. It was one of his strongest warriors, the sun elf Christophe.

Victor had never heard him be this distressed, something was definitely wrong.

But once he got a good look of the elf, he was taken by surprise by the look of pure glee on his face as he rushed towards him.

Victor thought that something had to be wrong, but this seemed like the complete opposite.

“He’s here.” Christophe panted as he gathered his breath. “He…- Your….” He trailed off, as he was still unable to breath in fully. “He’s born…” He announced. “I talked to the seer… She saw him in another kingdom…”

“Saw who?” Victor asked in confusion. He had never seen his friend this ecstatic before. What was he trying to tell him?

“Your soulmate.” Christophe stated with a giant grin. “She saw your soulmate.”

Victor’s heart stopped dead in his chest. It couldn’t be…

“He was just born.” Christophe continued. “It’s his soul, without a doubt, Mila said.”

Victor suddenly unfroze, storming to the exit of his castle. He needed to hear it for himself, from the source.

He was too old to be fooled. And if this were a trick, there would be hell to pay.  
…………………………  
-Now-

Yuuri angrily threw his skates back in his bag. What was he thinking? He couldn’t go back to this life. No one would take him seriously. He was the joke who couldn’t land a single jump in last year’s competitions.

He was useless.

“Are you done?” Yuuko asked in concern. “You barely skated…”

“I’m done.” Yuuri said with a slightly forced smile. “Thank you for opening up for me though. I hope it wasn’t any trouble.”

“Of course not.” Yuuko assured. “It gives me a break from the triplets, I love them, but mama gets tired sometimes.”

Yuuri chuckled a little at that. “How are they?”

“Rebellious.” Yuuko said with a sigh and a fond shake of her head. “They have cracked the passwords to my social media accounts, and they have turned addicted.”

“Oh.” Yuuri said in surprise. “How did they do that?”

Yuuko shrugged. “I have absolutely no idea.” She admitted sheepishly. “I only have two eyes, but three children. I can’t keep track of them all…” She took a deep breath before continuing. “But enough about me. How have you been? It’s good to have you home again, but I’m still not sure why you left.”

Yuuri cringed slightly as he remembered how pictures of his failures had been plastered all over his college. “Detroit didn’t make sense any more…” He said vaguely. “I guess I had to go home.”

“But what did your friends say when you left?” Yuuko prodded. “You left so suddenly, did you really have time to say goodbye?”

Yuuri wondered how he would be able to tell his childhood friend that he was completely alone in Detroit. No friends, no anything. All he had was skating and school. And after graduating, and failing his career, he didn’t see a reason to stay there. “I had time.” He lied. “They understood that I had to be with my family. Especially after…”

“Right.” Yuuko said as she mentally slapped herself. “How are you?”

Yuuri shrugged dismissively. “I’m okay, I just miss him.”

“He was such a lovely dog.” Yuuko said. “But at least you’ll always remember the good times, right? Victor would have wanted you to be happy.”

Yuuri smiled slightly at that. “Yeah, Vicchan was always so selfless.”

Yuuko smiled and checked her phone. “Oh, well, if your done, I really need to close up now. But it was so good to see you.” She chirped cheerfully. “Remember, you’re welcome here any time.”

Yuuri smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Yuuko.”  
……………………………………  
**-1 day ago-**

Victor was checking in on his soulmate as he always did, as he had done for the past twenty-three years.

He couldn’t get enough of him, his Eros. He would watch him all day, all the time, if the magic would allow him, but unfortunately, he was only allowed a couple of minutes each day, before Mila’s crystal needed to re-charge with magic from the moon.

But the few glimpses he had gotten of Eros made him concerned. His beloved didn’t seem happy. He didn’t look like he was enjoying the magic-free life he had been doomed to live.

When Victor saw him for the first time, he wanted to bring him to himself. But he knew that the moment that Eros would come back to a land of magic, his powers would return to him in a flash, and it would keep him from aging. Not to mention that he didn’t know if his beloved was able to control so much power in such a small body.

So he had to wait.

For him…

“Your majesty!” A voice suddenly called as light flooded Mila’s humble cottage.

It was Georgi, her older brother.

Victor was still grieving that the time he could see his soulmate had run out. But he knew he had to stay strong for his people. “What is it?” He asked with a gentle smile.

Georgi walked up to him and bowed. “The darkness is doing something strange.” He said with a shaky voice.

That poked Victor’s concern. “What do you mean?”

Georgi looked behind his shoulder worriedly. “I think you need to see this for yourself.”

Victor stood up from the small table and joined the young man’s side. Mila also followed behind him in concern.

As soon as Victor stepped outside in the golden light of the sunset, he saw the darkness at the horizon. It was usually resting like a soft morning’s fog, but now it was moving. Rocking back and forward and spinning around.

“Strange indeed.” Victor said thoughtfully.

Mila suddenly gasped, pulling Victor’s attention to her in less than a second.

“She’s having a vision.” Georgi explained and joined his sister’s side in silent support. “Mila, what do you see?”

Mila breathed heavily and deeply. “The darkness.” She said in horror. “It’s killing him…” Her eyes flickered back and forth. “The light bearer from the distant kingdom…”

Victor took a step forward, taking a hold of the young woman’s shoulders. “What did you say?” He questioned urgently. “My soulmate?”

“He’s weak.” Mila stated, staring into nothing. “He’s vulnerable. The darkness will take him to ensure its own life…”

Victor looked to Georgi in question.

Georgi shrugged helplessly.

“The darkness cannot thrive if not more light is extinguished.” Mila declared. “Killing the light is the only way to create darkness.”

Victor narrowed his gaze as he glared towards the darkness. “No.”

Mila gasped as she returned from her vision, she was panting for breath, as Georgi patter her back in an attempt to help.

Victor turned on his heels and made his way back to his palace. There was no time to lose. He was not going to loose his soulmate to the darkness again. He refused to.

He was going to find a way to save him.

If it so was the last thing he did.  
………………………………..

**-Now-**

Yuuri was sulking on his way back home from the ice rink, kicking a small rock as if it had personally offended him.

His confidence had just reached a new level of rock bottom. He never wanted to see an ice rink again. He had spent his entire life perusing a sport he now hated.

Twenty-three years of his life, going straight down the toilet.

He could never recover from this.

“Light bearer?” A voice suddenly asked, bringing Yuuri out of his line of thoughts.

Yuuri turned to an old man in question, and was taken aback by the man’s very dark expression. He had to be confused, or crazy, or both. “I’m sorry…” He said, taking a step back. “You must have the wrong person.”

“Light bearer?” The man pushed taking a step forward, following Yuuri’s movements.

“Are you lost?” Yuuri asked worriedly as he continued to back away, he hated how lonely he was on the forest trail. “Maybe I can call someone for you?”

The man’s expression started to morph into something inhuman as he continued to walk towards Yuuri, his clothes suddenly disappearing into his skin as he grew… By every passing second, he grew, taller and wider than any human form.

Yuuri felt his breath get caught in his throat. He lost his footing and stumbled helplessly to the ground, scraping his palms into the hard ground underneath him.

The dark form let out a terrifying growl as Yuuri tried to scuttle back.

The darkness leaned over him and was just about to attack when a light suddenly appeared behind it. Splitting the creature in half.

Yuuri’s eyes widened with disbelief.

He knew one thing for sure.

He had definitely lost his mind.

The creature turned to the source of the light with a feral growl.

Yuuri tried to look to it too, without much success. He should have made a run for it, but he waas frozen in place, unable to do anything but watch as an unbelievably beautiful man stepped out of the light with a glowing sword. He said something uncomprehendingly to the creature.

Yuuri wondered if this was what happened when you died, an angel and a monster fighting over who gets to take your soul to the afterlife.

He wasn’t ready to die, but if this was the end, he really hoped that the angel would win.

The monster charged at the angel who moved so effortlessly, long silvery hair flying after him like a shadow, as he jumped out of the monster’s reach before striking his sword into it.

The monster released another terrifying scream, and as he angel penetrated his sword into it, it began to shrink and fall apart, turning into dust as the sword shone through it.

And when all that was left of the creature was a black pile of dust on the ground, the angel looked to Yuuri.

Yuuri felt unable to form a coherent thoughts, he had no idea what had just happened.

He had lost his mind. That much was certain. But he couldn’t understand how. Shouldn’t craziness come in small parts at the time? Or did his mind just break all the sudden?

The angel walked towards him, and Yuuri felt the need to stand up and rush at the opposite direction. This couldn’t be real. But if he was an illusion, would running even help?

Yuuri looked around after a sign that this was real. He was close to home, on the path to Yu-Topia, and everything looked the same. Except form the glowing sword, stabbed through a pile of dark ash from the monster and the silvery haired man with the most amazing eyes.

He couldn’t possibly be real.

Suddenly, the man said something to him.

Yuuri stared at him in confusion. He had no idea what he said. It sounded foreign, almost like Russian but softer.

The man crouched down in front of him, staring into his eyes.

Yuuri felt his face burn with horror and embarrassment. Why did he look at him like that? Like he was the only person in the world… It was too much.

Yuuri felt his mind go blank as he tried to get up and the strange angel suddenly grabbed his wrist, keeping him in place.

Were illusions able to do that?

The man said something again, and Yuuri still stared at him before trying to utter words. “I… I…” He stuttered pathetically. “I can’t understand you.”

The man tilted his head questioningly. “Understand?” He repeated.

Yuuri swallowed nervously and tried to make an attempt to stand, he couldn’t just stay on the ground.

But as soon as he put weight on his hand, he felt it sting from the wound he had somehow inflicted on his palm.

The man immediately took his arm and helped him up, before gently taking his hand with his own, examining the wound.

He said something in that wonderful language again, when a light suddenly burst out from the angel’s hands.

Yuuri found himself staring at it in wonder and fascination. He watched how the wound on his hand magically healed before his eyes.

Yes, he had definitely lost his mind.  
……………………………………..

Victor looked to his soulmate in concern. Eros was so confused. He almost seemed traumatized.

Victor tried to tell him about everything, introducing himself, but Eros just stared at him. Like he didn’t even understand him.

But as soon as he spoke, Victor understood. They didn’t speak the same language here.

But that also caused a problem. The portal between their worlds was temporary, and it could only be opened once every ten years. And if he didn’t get Yuuri with him fast, they would be trapped in this horrible magic free land. Abandoning any hope of defeating the darkness. And if it was able to make it here, who knew how far it could spread?

They couldn’t stay here. They would die.

“Eros.” Victor tried to explain. “We need to leave. I know you don’t remember me right now, but we are soulmates, and we need to be together.”

Eros stared at him like he was crazy.

Victor looked back at the portal, trying to figure out how much time they had left, when Eros suddenly snatched his hand away and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes Yuuri to the land of magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww!! <3<3 You've all been so sweeet for reading this story! <3<3 I really hope you like it! <3<3 It's just a fun thing for me to write, I love challenging myself with genres, and this is no exception... ;) <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!! <3<3<3

“No, stop!” Victor called in panic. 

Eros didn’t. If anything, he just increased his speed.

Victor pulled himself together and transported himself in front of his soulmate, successfully blocking his path. 

Eros let out a yelp of surprise, before turning on his heels and starting to run in the opposite direction. 

Victor didn’t know what to do, so he just transported himself again, making a second attempt to stop his soulmate from making a horrible choice.

Eros really didn’t seem like he wanted to be calmed down or even listen to Victor, and they were running out of time. 

Victor transported himself a final time and grabbed Eros’s wrists, pinning them behind his back.

Eros yelled something Victor couldn’t decipher as he struggled uselessly against his grip. “It’s okay, love. It’s okay.” He assured gently, doing his best not to hurt him. 

In this state, Eros might as well be as fragile as a butterfly. An absolute contrast to the strong creature, Victor knew and loved.

He and Eros literally moved mountains when they were together in the past.

But this Eros hurt his hands by falling less than two meters. It was so sad. So much of his beloved’s strength was gone. 

But he was getting it back.

Victor made a silent prayer to all the gods. Hoping they could help him. He didn’t want to drag his soulmate, kicking and screaming through a portal, but they were running out of time. 

There was a spell he knew, but that would put the love of his life out of consciousness for hours, maybe days. 

Eros began to cry, and Victor felt his heart shatter. Why couldn’t he just remember him? 

Victor looked up to the lights above. It was his soulmate’s home. That’s when he realized how brutal he was.

How could he rip the man he loved away from his home, his safety? His entire life…

Eros didn’t give up as he was trying to kick back at Victor’s legs and wrestle himself out of Victor’s iron grip.

“I’m so sorry.” Victor whispered gently, before carefully leaning in, and whispering the sleeping-spell in his soulmate’s ear.

Eros eyes widened, a mere second before his muscles gave in and he fell into Victor’s waiting embrace.

“Yuuri?” A female voice suddenly called from the house. She sounded scared. 

Victor wondered what the word meant as he adjusted his grip on his soulmate so he could take him home, carrying him bridal-style. “You’ll be okay.” He assured and left a soft kiss on his beloved’s forehead before walking towards the portal.

It was a struggle to get his sword back in his scabbard without dropping his Eros, he wasn’t heavy or anything, he was just so fragile that Victor was terrified of hurting him.

But just when he was about to step back into the portal, that female voice rang out again, closer, and much more urgent.

Victor turned to it and saw a girl. She looked a lot like his Eros, but not nearly as beautiful. Her hair was messy and put up in a purple headband, and her eyes didn’t have the same sparkling aura as his Eros. But because of the other similarities, Victor made the conclusion that she and Eros had to be related in this world. Like Georgi and Mila was in his.

The woman said something to him in that unknown language, her face looking at him pleadingly and brokenly as tears poured out of her eyes. She looked to the man in Victor’s arms, shaking her head with hurt. She pointed at Eros and back at the house, and Victor subconsciously tightened his grip on the man in his arms.

Victor could tell that she loved him. But that wasn’t fair. Victor loved him first, and he needed him more right now. 

If Eros wanted to return to this strange kingdom the next time the portal opened in ten years, Victor would let him. 

Until then, this had to be done.

It was for the greater good. He couldn’t protect Eros if they were in different kingdoms, and Victor would never allow him to die or get hurt. It was out of the question.

“I’m sorry.” Victor said apologetically, before turning his back on the woman and stepping through the portal without a second glance back, with Eros in his arms.  
………………………………………..

Traveling through dimensions was weird and consuming, but stumbling into his own land felt wonderful, Victor couldn’t be happier, especially now, when he was once again reunited with his soulmate.

He still didn’t feel comfortable with the woman he left behind.

But if Victor could survive for thousands of years without his Eros, that woman would be able to survive ten.

Eros was still asleep in his arms, and Victor had to take a moment to simply look at him.

He looked just like he used to, the same beautiful face, and soft raven hair. Victor had to stop himself from reaching out and touch it, mostly because that would mean that he would risk dropping him, and that wasn’t an option.

“Your majesty, Victor!” Christophe called as he and about eight of his men came rushing to the clearing where Victor held the most beautiful man in his arms. 

His soulmate. 

Victor couldn’t believe that he was here, he was actually here, Eros, was here.

“Is that…?” Christophe asked as he came within speaking range. All the others froze behind him.

Victor nodded as a smile broke up across his face. “It is.” He said, voice thick with emotions. “This is Eros.”

Christophe gasped as he caught sight of the man in his king’s embrace. It was the same man that had been made into statues of gold all around the land. The same man they celebrated and worshipped, their leader’s soulmate.

Eros.

Without another word, Christophe fell to his knees, throwing a look over his shoulder to make sure that the rest of his men did the same.

They did, eyes pointed to the ground in an action of quiet respect.

Victor shook his head fondly to his people’s behavior. It pleased him, but it didn’t really matter when Eros couldn’t see. 

“We need to get him back to the palace.” Victor declared as he looked up to his home. “I had to use magic on him. He needs to rest until it wears off.”

“Of course.” Christophe agreed, standing up and turning to his men. “You heard the king, let’s go back, but keep your guards up, we need to get them there safely.”

“Yes, sir.” The warrior elves chimed in sync, before turning around, and preparing for a safe journey back to the palace.

Victor smiled lovingly as Yuuri shifted closer to him in his sleep. “We’ll be home soon, love.” He assured gently. “I’m sure you’re going to love it there…”  
………………………………………

Victor eyed his soulmate worriedly as he still slept. 

He should have woken up by now. It had been days, and a magical being as strong as Eros should not be that affected by such a weak spell. Victor expected him to only be out for a few hours, maybe less. And then he would wake up, and remember him, and they would kiss and be in love and everything would be perfect again.

“Is he still sleeping?” Mila asked worriedly with a gentle knock on the open door.

Victor glanced over his shoulder to the seer. “Yes.” He said sadly.

“You haven’t slept for three days.” Mila said. “Or eaten.”

“I don’t need it.” Victor stated. He didn’t. He could enjoy something to eat now and again, just like he could enjoy a good night’ sleep. It was a wonderful way to make the time pass. But he didn’t need it to stay alive.

And now when he had his soulmate in his life again, he never wanted to waste any more time on foolish things like that.

From now on, and forever, he was spending every single one of his moments with Eros. He had been without him for thousands of years, and he was not spending another second without him.

“Have you tried waking him up?” Mila prodded. “Or a counter-spell?”

Victor sighed. “What do you think?” He was feeling far too old for stupid questions. “I’ve tried everything.”

Mile bit her lip thoughtfully. “True love’s kiss?” She asked carefully.

Victor gasped. “I can’t kiss him while he’s unconscious.” He exclaimed in shock. “I don’t want our first kiss in his reborn life to be like that.”

“It’s the most powerful magic in the universe.” Mila pointed out. “If anything could break a magic spell, it’s that.”

“Still…” Victor said with a frown. “It’s too strange, I don’t like it.”

Mila shrugged with a sigh, looking to the ground and then back at Victor. Currently hating that she wasn’t allowed to slap some sense into her stubborn king. “Then I guess we will just have to wait…”  
………………………………….

A few more hours passed after Victor’s conversation with Mila. And Victor hated to admit how much he was actually considering her suggestion.

True love’s kiss was the most powerful magic in the universe. It was able to undo any form of evil curse or spell.

It was even known to possess the force of bringing people back to life, if their death was caused by some kind of magic.

Victor felt his heart break as he thought about Eros’s death and how he was not able to bring him back with such a simple action. All of Eros disappeared when he died for Victor while they were fighting the darkness.

Which meant that there was nothing left to kiss.

Victor and Eros were the only light bearers as far as they knew, completely handcrafted by the gods as their warriors to fight the darkness.

Only a light bearer could destroy the darkness and only darkness could destroy a light bearer. 

And if Victor had known that back then, he would never have allowed Eros to fight. If he had known that he would…

Victor cringed.

…Well, it didn’t matter now, because he was back. And Victor was not letting anything happen to his soulmate ever again.

He would protect him.

If the darkness wanted to fight, Victor would fight it alone. 

He was not losing Eros again. He refused to.

Eros looked so peaceful as he slept. Victor had taken off the face jewelry he wore in front of his eyes after admiring the object for a long time.

It did enhance the beauty of Eros’s eyes, which was probably why he wore it. 

He had also looked through Eros satchel from the other world. It looked so curious. Made of a strange material and filled with so many unknown objects. It was so exciting.

He couldn’t wait for Eros to tell him about that life. 

But to do that, he had to wake up.

Victor sighed impatiently, before a horrible thought struck him.

What if Eros didn’t get back his powers as a light bearer? Even now, when he was transferred into their magical kingdom? What if he would remain in this weak form from the place in which his was born? The land without magic…

That meant that he might not survive sleeping for that much longer. If he weren’t a light bearer like he used to be, he would have to eat food and drink water in order to survive. 

How long could he last without it? 

Victor needed him to wake up. If not because he missed him so much that it actually hurt, then because it was a question of life or death. 

If Eros slept on, he might not make it.

Victor walked closer to their bed where Eros was resting. He looked really beautiful. Victor felt so nostalgic.

He remembered that time when they had taken cover from a storm in a cave. How they made up a fire, and how Eros kept sneaking glances of him through dark eyelashes as the fire kept them warm. How he had slowly moved closer to him and allowed their lips to meet, and then the next day, when he had gently woken Victor up to a beautiful sunrise with soft kisses and words of love.

Victor had suppressed that memory for a long time. But now, it made him happy to remember, and now when Eros was back, they could even remember it together.

Victor leaned in closer, watching with fascination, as Eros seemed to try and shift closer to Victor in his sleep. 

It was so cute.

And Victor was suddenly remembered about the fact that he had a heart in his chest, and how it was able to flutter with joy from the actions of his soulmate. 

Victor hated the idea of kissing Eros without being asked to. But he had to save him. If he would let him sleep for much longer, the consequences could be dire. 

A true love’s kiss could only be used when two people really loved each other. And that made Victor nervous, since Eros didn’t seem to remember him.

And if Eros didn’t remember or loved him, the true love’s kiss wouldn’t work. And that meant that Victor would have to think of another way to bring him back to consciousness, and that was fast.

But he had already tried almost everything else.

There was fairy magic, but Victor had too much pride to ask them for help.

He sighed as he realized how untrue that was.

For Eros, he would do anything. 

But he would start with the kiss.

“I’m sorry for allowing our first kiss be like this.” Victor apologized as he brushed a few strands of hair away from his soulmate’s forehead. “Hopefully you will remember our real first kiss after this. And this one will only be my very late attempt to save your life.”

Eros didn’t respond, he just sighed in his sleep.

“Please love me…” Victor asked as he gently bent down and pressed his lips against Eros’s before slowly pulling away, searching for a reaction in his soulmate’s face. 

And he could feel his heart jump in his chest, as brown eyes slowly fluttered open.

“Good morning, love.” Victor greeted lovingly, almost bursting with excitement.

Eros frowned at him, before his eyes suddenly widened and he shot up in bed, looking around frantically.

“Eros?” Victor said gently and reached out his hand, trying to calm him down, when the younger man suddenly flinched away from his touch and crawled to the edge of the bed as fast as he could, causing him to fall down and release a yelp of pain.

Victor panicked. “Eros!”   
…………………………………

Yuuri woke up, feeling drowsier than he had ever been before. He felt like he had slept for days, his stomach as feeling empty and his mouth was impossibly dry, but when he opened his eyes, he saw a set of perfectly blue orbs staring down at him.

That’s when his latest memories came crashing back at him like a truck.

He had been kidnapped, possibly drugged. The things he saw had to come from somewhere. That beautiful man definitely wanted something from him. He just wasn’t sure of what. 

The man said something, and that’s when Yuuri realized that he was in a bed. A strange bed, and he had no idea where he was. 

He had to leave, to run. 

As fast as he could, he tried to crawl away, but he had miscalculated the bed’s size and he accidently fell down from it, bumping his elbow in hard marble floors.

The beautiful man exclaimed something in horror.

Yuuri was surprised that his abductor had been stupid enough not to tie him up. Or maybe he was just lucky.

Whatever the reason was, he didn’t have time to think about it for too long, as he darted for the closest door he could see. 

But just when he was about to open it, it was opened for him and he crashed into a very handsome elf-cosplayer. He also said something in that strange language the angel spoke.

And as the elf-cosplayer took ahold of Yuuri’s arms, Yuuri shoved him away.

He had to be pumped with survival-adrenaline or something, because the man flew a lot further than Yuuri even knew he was able to throw. 

He felt his arm shaking with the force, and he had no idea what was going on.

That’s when the angel suddenly turned up behind him and grabbed ahold of his wrist to stop the shaking.

Yuuri tried to pull away, but deep down, he knew it was futile, that man was impossibly strong.

And he had no way of defeating him.

At least not physically, what he really needed was a smart plan. As his mother always told him…

Brain always beats muscles.  
………………………………………

Victor was feeling heartbroken, ecstatic and terrified, all at the same time. He was heartbroken, because the first thing Eros did, was to flee from him and hurting himself, ecstatic, because the true love’s kiss had worked, which meant that Eros, his true love, his soulmate, was still in there somewhere. 

And terrified, because Eros’s powers were starting to return, and the violent ones apparently came first.

That could mean trouble, especially since Eros didn’t know how to use them right now, judging by his horrified expression.

Eros was one of the strongest creatures in the world, perhaps even stronger than Victor. And he was not the kind of creature that should be backed into a corner. 

Victor had to help him, and fast.

Or everything he worked for, for thousands of years, could all be lost in a heartbeat.

The first thing he needed to know was to find a way to speak to him. 

Chris had mentioned a dragon man living in the mountains, dragons are known to understand every possibly language in order to follow commands. 

Dragon men can transform themselves as they please, shifting between dragon and human. If Victor could get Eros to him, he might be able to translate between them.

Victor sighed. It was his only hope. 

“I’m sorry.” Victor apologized once again and threw his soulmate over his shoulder. Ignoring the protests his Eros made.

“Chris.” Victor said sternly to his fallen friend. “That dragon man in the mountains, how do I find him?”

“Phichit?” Christophe asked in surprise. “Uhm, walk towards the grand waterfall, he’ll live around there. I would be honored to take you there.”

Victor wondered if it would be worth it to put Christophe in danger. He was the best warrior he had, and he was very much aware of the destruction Eros was capable of when scared. 

“I think you need to stay here.” Victor declared. “Watch over everything until I return.”

“How long will you be gone?” The elf asked worriedly.

“I’ll use magic.” Victor stated. “I’ll be back before midnight.”

Christophe nodded in understanding and watched how his king readjusted his grip on the violent creature he claimed to be his soulmate. 

“Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you thinkf? Do you like the way this story is headed? Do you think Victor will be able to wake up his Eros? Do you think Yuuri will be able to trust Victor after being kidnapped by him? Do you think Phichit and Yuuri will become best friends, after Phichit being the only one who can understand his language? ;) Let me hear what you think! <3<3 Comments on a new fic is always so highly appriciated! <33
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3<3
> 
> Kudos to all!! <3<3<3<3<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor does his best to get Yuuri to the dragon to save their relationship as soulmates. But his plan didn't work out as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that so many are interested in this story, despite it only having two chapters! <3 It means so much to me to be able to explore different genres... <3<3 It's so much fun! <3
> 
> Love you guys, thank you for reading! <3<3

Yuuri was starting to lose his strength after spending almost an hour struggling against the man that held him like he would a bag of flour. He was impossibly strong. 

Yuuri was trying to get in contact with him in every single language he knew, it wasn’t that many, and mostly random words, but that man didn’t seem to understand him no matter what.

It was as if they were from different worlds. 

Or Yuuri might just be a lot more affected by the drugs than he first believed. He didn’t see that much more, besides his captor’s cape, but what else he did see, made him question his own sanity. It was if they were outside, but it didn’t look like any outside word he had ever seen before. It was definitely not Hasetsu. He wasn’t even sure if it was Japan.

-

Victor was feeling worried when his soulmate stopped his struggling. He quickly remembered that he was probably starving and slowly becoming dehydrated, but there was only a little bit left before he was at his travel platform. 

Then they’ll be at the dragon man within seconds. Hopefully he would survive for that long. 

But he also didn’t want to take any risks, so he immediately stopped and placed his soulmate down on the soft grass.

-

Yuuri had no idea why they stopped or why he was suddenly let go, but he didn’t trust it.   
And he especially didn’t trust it when the man gave him a flask that seemed to be magically filled up with water.

The man pushed the flask towards him. 

Yuuri would rather die of dehydration before taking more of the crazy drugs they had him on. 

The man pushed the bottle towards him more firmly, eyes serious and pleading.

Yuuri shook his head, pleading that they at least had the same way to communicate though body language.

The man nodded with a sight and put the flask back onto his pocket, before grabbing for him again, throwing him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. 

Yuuri was feeling very sick of hanging upside down, but he also knew that there was no way of fighting it.

He was just about to give up, when the man bent forward so Yuuri could place his feet on the ground. 

Yuuri looked down curiously. He was standing on some kind of platform. His first thought was a sacrifice altar. It made sense. This weird fantasy cult needed him to believe in magic so they gave him drugs, so they could then sacrifice him in the name of their god or something.

Just the kind of luck he had been having for the past hours. Or how long had it been since he got there?

Was it even worth finding out, before surrendering to death? Probably not… He just wished that he had gotten more out of his life before this cruel destiny.

And he did wonder why it was taking the man so long, and why was he just staring at him like that? Shouldn’t he be getting on with the killing?

-

Victor regarded his soulmate worriedly. He looked like a frightened animal, looking around with wide eyes and staring at Victor like he was waiting for him to hurt him. 

Victor would never. But the process of speed traveling could be draining, even for powerful wizards. He had no idea how ‘powerless Eros’ might react. 

If this were a few thousand years ago, speed traveling would be like taking a stroll by the ocean, now… He didn’t know. 

Just to be safe, he should direct all of the draining on himself. He could take it for the both of them without many problems, it might make him drowsy, but if that would keep his soulmate safe, it would be worth it. 

“Just… stay still.” Victor pleaded. Even though Eros couldn’t understand him, it made him feel better by trying. He also used his hands, hoping that it meant ‘stop’ in the other world as well. 

He then started with the spell, trying not to let it effect Eros in any negative way. He felt the rocks shifting underneath him by the power of his words. 

He heard a fearful yelp from Eros, and noticed how he was trying to back away from the platform. Victor panicked, and in a attempt to stop him, he quickly grabbed his soulmate’s arm.

The action caused him to lose focus, and just as the magic took effect, causing them both to travel slightly out of direction.

Not by a lot, they ended up on the trail right below the place where Christophe had described to be the dragon’s lair. 

Victor felt his head pound slightly as he felt the effect of the spell. It was definitely affecting him more than he thought.

It took him a moment to realize that someone was swatting at his hand. But when he realized why, he immediately recoiled. He had almost broken Eros’s wrist with his iron grip. 

Eros snatched his hand back when Victor released it, examining it carefully.

Victor wanted to see it for himself, to make sure that the damage wasn’t too bad, and see if he could heal it if it was, but as soon as he leaned forward, Eros’s eyes widened and he scuttled back on the ground in fear. 

Victor felt like the absolute worst soulmate in the world. He really hadn’t had many positive effects on his Eros these past days…

But as soon as they could speak to each other, that was going to change. He just needed to get his soulmate the last distance between them and the dragon man.

Victor stood up when he noticed how the world tilted slightly. He felt weak.

He stumbled slightly towards Eros before he somehow lost his footing and fell back to the ground.

-

Yuuri noticed how the beautiful man seemed weakened from whatever just occurred. He looked pale and didn’t seem to be able to walk straight.

His mind screamed at him that it was now or never, he needed to get away from that man if he would ever be able to escape this LSD fantasyland. 

He did his best to get up to his feet. The man yelled something to him, but Yuuri had to ignore it. He had to get away. 

Yuuri continued to run until he barely heard the man anymore, until his voice was barely a faint whisper in its desperation.

He was not going to be someone’s prisoner. If there were a chance to get away, he would take it.

Even though he had no idea where he was, or how to get home, it was still better to be free and have a chance, than to be held captive and have no control of whether he lived or died. His family would never forgive him for that.

Yuuri felt his energy fade away as he ran. That was weird. He was normally able to run for much longer. He was known in the athletic world for his stamina and excellent physique. 

But it was probably a side effect of the drugs he was on.

He decided to slow down, he was pretty certain that he was finally safe.

He sank to the ground, exhausted. He felt droplets of sweat tickling his forehead as they slid down his face and hit the soft grass underneath him. 

Just when he thought he could calm down, he heard the man calling after him, he sounded like he was catching up.

Yuuri managed to stumble back to his feet, and he panted as he continued to stumble away. He felt nauseous and dizzy, and just when he felt like giving up. He noticed a small stone cottage right below the hill he was currently standing on. 

It was beautiful. It was built from different sized rocks. The ground around it was covered in flowers, and there was a small stream that went all the way around it, and a small bridge to get to the actual house.

Yuuri felt hope, his heart was beating like a hummingbird’s, and he used the last of his strength to close the final distance between himself and the cottage.

That’s when he noticed a boy walking out from around the corner, carrying his arm full of logs.

Yuuri did his best to draw a breath. “H-help!” He called too quietly to be heard. “Help!” He tried again, gaining the boy’s attention. 

The boy’s eyes widened in surprise as his arms opened up to catch him. Yuuri stumbled into him before his knees buckled underneath him. His lungs were burning, and he felt like dying there and then.

“What’s wrong?” The boy asked worriedly. “Are you hurt?”

Yuuri still panted with exhaustion, but he felt like laughing in relief when he heard the familiar Japanese words.

“He…” Yuuri needed to breathe. “I was…”

Yuuri felt his breathing slowly even out, as he looked into the boy’s dark brown eyes. “I was taken.” He finished.

The boy seemed surprised. “Taken?” He questioned. “By who?” It took a moment before his eyes widened even more. “The king?” He asked.

Yuuri didn’t know. He didn’t even know where he was, even less if there was a king ruling. But what would a king want with him.

“You’re not from here.” The man stated. “What kind of kingdom is Hasetsu?”

Yuuri frowned in confusion. “Kingdom?”

The man tilted his head in question. “You don’t know where you are…”

-

Victor managed to get to his feet. He had been weakened by the failed spell. He knew that it was probablo also Eros’s magic that was doing something to his own powers. 

Eros was so powerful, that it was probably harder for Victor to transport him against his will. But he didn’t know what else to do. It was not like he could make him understand what was happening.

He hated how scared his soulmate was of him. 

Every chance he got, he ran. 

And now he had disappeared again. And Victor was desperately trying to follow.

He could feel his soulmate being close by. It was almost as if his heart was following its second half. 

And it led him to a nearby cottage by a stream. As he searched the surroundings, his eyes immediately searched out the love of his life. And he was talking to some unknown boy. 

Victor immediately felt protectiveness flare within him. He had just gotten his soulmate back, and he was not going to allow some stranger to take him away. 

He immediately stormed forward. Mind set on getting his soulmate away from potential danger. 

Eros still didn’t know about his powers, or how to use them, which made him vulnerable, if he came across someone on the darkness’s side, he wouldn’t be able to fight them off.

At least not alone…

“Get away from him.” Victor demanded as he came within speaking distance. 

But the boy didn’t. His eyes shot to Victor worriedly and he grabbed Eros and pushed him behind himself, away from Victor’s reach.

“He doesn’t want to see you.” The boy stated. “Leave him.”

Eros looked like he was taking cover behind the man, before he suddenly spoke to him.

The boy nodded to Eros before turning back to Victor. “He wants to know what you want from him.”

Suddenly, realization dawned on Victor. “You’re the dragon.” He said in understanding. “I was searching for you.”

The boy looked proud but he immediately allowed his face to grow cold again. “I prefer Phichit.” 

Victor nodded. “Of course.”

“And you’re the king.” Phichit stated. “The king of light.”

“I am.” Victor admitted. “And that’s Eros.” He said, looking to the love of his life. “My soulmate.”

Phichit turned to Eros as well. Saying something to him.

Eros frowned in confusion before shaking his head and saying something back to Phichit.

“He doesn’t know you.” Phichit said, looking to Victor accusingly. “So you need to leave.”

Victor had never been so offended. Did this dragon actually think that Victor was going to walk away? And leave his beautiful soulmate alone with him? 

That was never going to happen. “Give him back to me, dragon.”

-

Yuuri noticed the change in demeanor in the boywho spoke his language. He was practically fuming at his captor.

“He’s not getting you.” The boy stated. “Say the word and I’ll roast him like a ham.” 

Yuuri had to do a double take. “You’ll what?” 

The boy just turned to him with a cheerful smile. “I’m just looking out for my new friend.”

Yuuri had no idea what he was talking about. The boy spoke perfect Japanese, but he didn’t make any sense. 

But just as Yuuri was about to ask him what he meant by roasting, the boy was suddenly slung and crashed into the stonewalls of his house, making them crack from the force.

Yuuri was stunned with shock. He thought that the drugs were wearing off, but now he was proven wrong. And when his mind finally caught up with him, he realized that the only one that was protecting him had now been taken out. 

And he and his captor had nothing standing between them.

Yuuri’s eyes widened once he realized what an easy target he was. And the silver haired man seemed to realize it too, as he swiftly took a step forward, making Yuuri flinch back. 

“Stay away.” Yuuri demanded.

The man did, and then he looked at him with those beautiful ocean-blue eyes, filled with so much love and concern that Yuuri almost felt unworthy. 

But he had no idea why the man would look at him like that. What or who was he to him?

Yuuri had nowhere to run. He had his back pressed up against the house. He wanted to make sure that the boy was okay. The crash didn’t sound too good, but before he even had a chance to turn his head in that direction, there was a burning ball of flames shooting through the air, hitting the side of the beautiful man’s face.

Yuuri gasped in shock, and turned to the boy who was responsible for the fire. The boy’s hands were burning, almost like he was holding the fire.

But that was impossible.

“Are you okay?” The boy asked him seriously.

Yuuri didn’t know. None of this was normal, and his previous suspicion of being drugged was slowly starting to crumble. If there had been drugs, shouldn’t he be falling and feel like everything was just distorted and weird.

This felt real, he could feel the grass under his feet and he could make logical assumptions about where he was, he felt like he had just stumbled into a land of fairy tales.

That’s when he remembered it.

The portal.

He had seen movies like this. Using a portal to travel to a different dimension. But was that really possible?

He didn’t have time to think more about it, before his captor recovered from the fiery blast and made a vicious counter attack to the burning boy.

This wasn’t going to end well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fight, such fun... XD <3 Who will win, the king of light, or a dragon of fire? XD <3 We'll see, in the next chapter! <3<3
> 
> I really hope you liked the chapter! <3<3 Thank you so much for reading! <3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon known as Phichit help the lightbearers communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who voted for this in my poll on Dearly Beloved! <3<3 Knowing that you were excited to read this was all I needed to know to write another chapter! <3<3
> 
> Thank you! <3 And I hope you'll like this!! <3<3

Yuuri stood like frozen for a long while, watching his captor and the boy fighting it out on the ground. 

But it wasn’t like any fight he had seen before. 

This was… Intense.

There was fire and ice and explosions as the creatures wrestled.

Yuuri wondered if he should take the moment to run away, but he also felt like he had an obligation to help the boy who was trying to protect him. 

He just didn’t want to get killed by the explosions.

His mind was still spinning. If this was real, it meant that he was actually in a world filled with magic. 

A world where literally anything was possible.

But he wasn’t magical. 

Which meant that everyone around him could kill him with a snap of their fingers. 

Or…

Yuuri suddenly remembered the weird display of strength he had shown when he pushed away that… that elf…

Was that… Magic?

Could he use that to break up the fight?

Before he had a chance to act on that thought, a mountain of ice had the fire-boy trapped completely. And the beautiful man demanded something from him.

The boy first seemed to argue, but eventually he released a sigh of defeat. 

“Victor wants to know if you’re okay,” the boy said. “He wants me to translate between you two.”

“You… You can understand him?” Yuuri asked in disbelief.

“I’m a dragon, I’m multilingual,” the boy chirped. 

“Dragon?” Yuuri repeated. 

“Yes,” the dragon beamed. “But you can call me Phichit.”

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri agreed hesitantly.

“So what do you want me to tell him?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri looked to the beautiful man as he tried to find a way to structure his words.

-

“He’s scared and confused,” the dragon stated sternly. “He tells me that you kidnapped him and… I don’t know that word… drugged him? It made him sleepy and made him see things that weren’t real.”

Victor felt guilt return to him. “I didn’t mean to scare him. I just needed to get him away from his kingdom because it wasn’t safe.”

The dragon looked to his Eros and translated Victor’s words before turning back. “He doesn’t understand what you mean,” the dragon recited. “He was perfectly safe.”

“The darkness made its way into his realm,” Victor explained. “And he was powerless there. He wouldn’t be able to protect himself from it.”

Victor saw how Eros’s eyes widened as the dragon translated for him. 

“He wonders if that monster was a part of it,” the dragon said. “The monster you killed.”

Victor nodded. “It wanted him dead to get rid of his light.”

Yuuri frowned in confusion as the dragon translated for him.

“He has a lot of questions,” the dragon stated. “Can’t you take him to the fairies and give him the language ability for our common tongue? I really don’t want to spend all night translating in this ice prison.”

Victor really didn’t want to take Yuuri to the fairies. They were all so rude. But he supposed the dragon was right. He really wanted to speak with Eros for himself.

“Sorry,” Victor apologized and snapped his fingers so the ice holding the dragon cracked.

The dragon pulled himself free. “I’ll tell him to follow you,” he said as he shook himself off from the snow and ice particles. “But don’t you dare hurt him again. Yuuri is my friend now, which means that he’s under my protection,”

“Yuuri?” Victor questioned. “Who’s Yuuri?”

“The man you keep calling your soulmate,” the dragon said as if it was obvious. “His name is Yuuri, not Eros.”

“Yuuri?” Victor said and turned to his soulmate.

Yuuri nodded. 

Victor felt his heart flutter. His Eros looked at him without fear for the very first time.

There was still a lot of doubts in his eyes, but Victor hoped that it would all go away after some time.

Besides, Yuuri was a very beautiful name.

He could definitely get used to it.

The dragon turned to Yuuri and said something to him, to which Yuuri looked very hesitant before replying.

“He wants me to come with you,” the dragon stated. “He’s scared.”

Victor’s heart twisted at that, but he could still understand.

Yuuri had no idea what he was getting himself into without someone there who could talk with him.

Bringing the dragon seemed like the smartest option. 

“You can come,” Victor relented. “But if you try to take my soulmate away or try to do anything to him…”

“I won’t,” the dragon promised. “Besides, I’m not the one who nearly broke his wrist.”

That stung. 

“It was an accident,” Victor stated. “He was trying to get off the fast traveling platform, and I didn’t want him to get thrown off and hurt himself even worse.” 

“Oh,” the dragon said as understanding dawned on him. “I didn’t know that, But to my defence, neither did he.”

“I know,” Victor agreed. “This is all new to him. I hoped that his memory would return when he entered our kingdom, but so far it only seem like a few of his powers are.”

“So he has magic?” the dragon asked in surprise.

“A little,” Victor admitted. “He is a light bearer.”

The dragon’s eyes widened. “He… He’s the lost king…”

Victor nodded. 

“Now I feel bad,” the dragon admitted. “I thought he was a magic free creature you kidnapped from a distant realm that happened to look like your lost soulmate.”

“He’s reincarnated,” Victor stated. “It’s Eros’s soul.”

-

Yuuri was starting to feel very left out as the beautiful man and Phichit talked about something completely unknown.

It did feel a little bit better to know that he didn’t seem to be in any immediate danger though. Both of them seemed like they wanted to protect him.

Only in completely different ways.

“Okay, we’re leaving now,” Phichit said as he turned to him with a gentle smile. “And try not to fall off the fast traveling platform this time, okay?”

“Is that what that was?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. “I thought it was a sacrificial altar.”

Phichit snorted. “Why would anyone want to sacrifice. It would just upset the gods.”

“The gods?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yeah,” Phichit chirped. “They kind of prefer life over death. The only one who wants death would be the darkness, but luckily, he doesn’t have too many followers.”

“So god is real?” Yuuri asked. “Where does he live?”

“He?” Phichit asked in amusement. “The gods are all women.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked in surprise.

“And they live in the spirit forest,” Phichit stated. “They are holding our world together in the shape of trees. They’re all very hard working and amazing.”

“I… I didn’t know,” Yuuri admitted. 

“You’ll learn,” Phichit assured. “The only one who’s ever spoken to them directly is Victor over there, and, well… Uhm… Nevermind.” 

Yuuri didn’t want to push, so he simply accepted the knowledge he received.

“He will tell you everything you need to know,” Phichit assured. “As soon as you can understand him.”

“Why is he going through all of this trouble for me?” Yuuri asked, because that was what he truly wondered about. “I mean, why did he take me from my own world? Why is he dragging me all across this world? What does he want?”

Phichit bit his lip thoughtfully and asked Victor something in their language before turning back to him with a smile. “He thinks that you are pretty,” he stated.

Yuuri blushed darkly. “Oh…”

“And you also contain a lot of light,” Phichit continued. “And if the darkness would get you, it would grow all the more powerful, and Victor and the darkness aren’t exactly on good terms. So by protecting you, he’s keeping the darkness weaker.”

That did make a lot of sense. He didn’t know that he was filled with light, he wasn’t even sure what that meant. But he understood that Victor would protect him to keep him away from his nemesis.

“What does the light mean?” Yuuri asked. 

“Uhm, it’s a kind of power,” Phichit explained. “Light magic is the most powerful magic in this world. It’s what Victor has, which is why he is so strong.”

“And that’s what I have?” Yuuri asked in disbelief.

“Uhm, well, kind of,” Phichit said nervously. “I’m not really an expert about this, it’s better if you wait for Victor to explain.”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully as they finally approached the weird platform that was used for fast traveling. 

Victor said something to Phichit, to which the dragon nodded in agreement. 

Phichit turned to Yuuri. “Okay, so the fairies are kind of sensitive, so I strongly suggest that you let Victor and I do the talking.”

“Well, I don’t even understand what anyone is saying, so I don’t know what to say, even if I wanted to,” Yuuri pointed out.

Phichit chuckled fondly. “You have such a great attitude,” he declared. “You’re going to be just fine.”

Yuuri flinched when the beautiful man, or Victor, suddenly grabbed his hand and said something to him.

“He said that you should hold onto him,” Phichit translated. “And that he will keep you safe.”

Yuuri blushed at that, before he turned back to Victor who smiled down at him. He felt his heart skip a beat as the platform was once again filled with light. 

And they were flown off to an unknown location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're going to the Fairy land! <3<3 #Exciting! <3<3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this forgotten story! <3<3 Let me know if there are any other stories of mine that you would want me to update! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS BOMB FOR YOU! <3<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Victor and Phichit pays a visit to the fairies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad that so many of you liked the new update! <3<3 It made me so excited to continue! <33 I hope you'll like this one as well! <3<3

Stepping into the land of fairies was almost more than Yuuri was able to process. 

The sun was about to set, and it painted everything in the most incredible golden light. 

The fairies lived in houses made of silver, hidden in the trees in the valley.

There was also a beautiful castle made of crystals that glimmered in the world’s most amazing colors. 

And Yuuri didn’t even want to get started on the amazing flowers that grew upon the lanterns that kept everything filled with light, despite the setting sun. 

There were a few people around that turned as they walked through.

Fairies. 

They were beautiful, they had the most amazing hair colors and beautiful, translucent wings.

“Try not to look at them,” Phichit warned with a smile. “They can get very self-conscious.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding and kept his eyes forward as they approached the castle. 

Victor looked at him fondly and gently took his hand before saying something. 

“He says that he’s looking forward to speak to you,” Phichit translated. 

“Oh, well, tell him the same,” Yuuri said shyly. 

Phichit did and Victor smiled happily before unexpectedly kissing his hand.

Yuuri blushed at the action. 

Victor shot him a brilliant smile before flicking his free hand so the gates to the castle opened up by themselves. 

A few guards rushed to greet them, but as soon as they saw Victor, they dropped their weapons and fell down to their knees. 

“I suppose fairies doesn’t have the same pride as dragons,” Phichit said in surprise. “Bowing is so overrated.”

Yuuri partially agreed. 

But the way people bowed to Victor seemed so different from how it used to be in his world. 

People didn’t seem to bow because they had to, they seemed to do it because they wanted to. 

Victor seemed to be a loved and worshipped leader.

“I thought that you didn’t like the fairies?” Yuuri asked in confusion. “But… They seem to like you.”

“Well, Victor is the one who doesn’t really like them,” Phichit explained. “He wants all the kingdoms to be joined, but some creatures would rather have their own kingdom. He allows it but he doesn’t like it. And the fairies are very independent and would rather let their people starve than accept help from the great king. It caused a dispute that is still boiling under the surface between Victor and the fairy king.”

“And who’s the fairy king?” Yuuri asked.

“Yakov,” Phichit said simply as they approached a throne where an old man was sitting with a silver crown. “That’s him.”

Yuuri was suddenly very aware that he was in the presence of a king. “Should I… bow?”

“You’re with Victor, you just need to follow his lead.”

-

“Hi, Yakov,” Victor said cheerfully. If he was going to extract a favor, he better make sure that they were on good terms.

“Victor,” the king greeted gruffly. “What do you want?”

“Isn’t it possible that I simply want to say hello to an old friend?” Victor mused.

“Since it’s been eighty years since we last spoke, I’m assuming those odds are very small,” Yakov claimed.

Victor sighed. “Fine, I need a favor, something my magic can’t do.” 

Yakov scoffed. “And what is that?” he asked in disbelief. “I thought you light bearers were all powerful?”

“I need you to gift my friend with the common tongue,” Victor stated. “He’s from a different kingdom and he doesn’t understand me. And only a fairy and a goddess can grant him that gift. And I would not like to disturb the goddesses as the darkness has just started to loom in the distance.”

“Is it really back?” the king asked as he looked to his queen worriedly. 

Victor nodded. “Unfortunately so.”

The king stood up from his seat stiffly and walked down the stairs with the help of his queen and a servant. His age had done him no favors, and even though Victor still looked like he had always done, he himself was starting to feel the weight of the years that had almost taken his sight away.

His body was starting to give up, and he knew that it wouldn’t be many years until his soul would be released from his body.

“Who is your friend?” the king asked as he approached the light bearer. 

“Don’t you recognize him?” Victor asked as he gently led Yuuri to step forward.

Yuuri was very reluctant to do so, and he looked nearly terrified as the old kind was getting closer to him. 

As soon as Yakov stopped, his eyes widened. “It… It can’t be.”

Victor only smiled. “He’s back.”

Yakov took a cautious step back. “I… how?”

“He was reborn twenty three years ago in a different kingdom,” Victor admitted. “A kingdom free of magic. He has no memory of our life together, but I hope that retelling the stories might help him remember.”

“But… He don’t understand you?” Yakov asked.

Victor shook his head. “He speaks… Something else. The only one who can understand him is that dragon,” he said and gestured to Phichit. “He’s been translating between us, but I would much rather speak to my soulmate myself.”

“And if I grant you this gift… What will it mean?” Yakov asked. 

“You will have my deepest gratitude,” Victor assured.

“But you will leave our kingdom alone,” Yakov stated. “We are self-sufficient, we don’t need your laws or rules to keep ourselves going. You will not use his powers to get us to surrender.”

“Okay,” Victor agreed. “If you help him, I promise to only be there if you wish me to be.”

Yakov nodded in approval and reached for Yuuri who immediately flinched back. 

“Tell him to stand still,” Yakov demanded.

Victor wasn’t a fan of his tone, but decided to let it pass before turning to the dragon and his soulmate. “Tell him that it’s okay,” he pleaded. “Yakov will help him understand,”

Phichit nodded before speaking to Yuuri in that beautiful language. 

Yuuri nodded carefully before stepping back forward again.

Victor placed a careful hand on Yuuri’s back in reassurance. 

Yuuri closed his eyes as Yakov placed his hand on the side of his head and a spark had Yuuri yelp in fear before flinching back away.

“There,” Yakov said before sighing tiredly. “He should get the hand of our language soon…”

“Thank you, Yakov,” Victor said gratefully before quickly disregarding the king to give all of his attention to his soulmate. “Yuuri, do you understand me?”

“Give it time, Vitya,” Yakov scolded. “You can’t expect anyone to learn a language in a few seconds, let him process the words and see their meaning before attacking him with questions.”

Victor took pride in being patient, he had been waiting for his soulmate for thousands of years.

But now, when they finally were reunited again, he felt as he wanted to make up for lost time. There was so much he wanted to share with his soulmate and he barely couldn’t hold his excitement.

“How long will it take?” Victor asked. “Until he’s fluent?”

“A day at the most,” Yakov said as he made his way back to his throne. “Now leave. I need to rest and your presence is giving me a headache.”

Victor was happy to oblige, he had gotten what he came for. 

He looked to Yuuri lovingly. “Let’s go.”

-

Yuuri’s head felt funny. It was weird hearing people speak, it was as if he couldn’t understand the context, just a few words here and there made perfect sense.

It still sounded like gibberish, but gibberish that he could understand. 

He couldn’t even explain it. It was just like…

It was just like magic, which is exactly what it was.

“Do you feel different?” Phichit asked in Japanese.

Yuuri nodded. “A little,” he admitted. “I can hear the difference between Japanese and the language you are speaking… But it’s weird, because some words I can understand, but I still don’t understand the context they are coming in.”

“Well, that’s good,” Phichit chirped. “The king said that it could be up until a day before you will be able speak the language fluently though.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. 

“Archin devulse understand?” Victor asked Phichit.

Yuuri only caught the last word, but he could probably guess that Victor was asking the dragon if he understood.

Yuuri nodded carefully.

Victor beamed and immediately rambled something completely uncomprehendingly.

Yuuri just stared at him in slight panic.

“Sorry,” Victor apologized. “Ivano tryansel understood… Iguningly moryitel wait.” 

Yuuri had no idea how to speak it, but he was starting to understand what he was trying to say, even if there was only a few words here and there.

“I think I should leave now,” Phichit suddenly said. “Thanks to Victor, I have a lot of reparations to take care of…”

“Wait,” Yuuri pleaded. “I… I still don’t understand.” 

Phichit smiled gently. “You will,” he assured. “I’ll check on you in a few days to make sure that your powers doesn’t get to your head too much. But you seem like a good person, so I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Yuuri noticed how Victor took his hand and smiled gently to him before turning to Phichit. 

Phichit probably explained the same thing to him. 

Victor nodded and reached out his hand to the dragon and dropped something to him. It took Yuuri a moment to realize that it was pure gold. 

And Victor produced it right from his hand. 

“For the damages,” Victor said with a apologetic look on his face. 

Phichit smiled happily before turning to Yuuri a final time. “See you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri watched how Phichit ran up a bit ahead before smoke was suddenly gathering around him from seemingly out of nowhere. The next thing he heard was a roar, before a giant, red dragon was bursting from the smoke and took flight towards the sky.

Yuuri watched in awe before Victor gently tugged on his hand, successfully gaining his attention. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! <3<3 Yuuri understands him! Almost completely... XD <3<3 
> 
> Now they just need to reconnect, figure out Yuuri's powers and come up with a good plan to defeat the darkness XD <3<3 
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting this story! <3 Let me know if you want more!! <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? <3 Let me hear your thoughts, it's completely new and I don't have everything planned out. So let me know your ideas and what you think should happen etc... <3 
> 
> Let's write this story together! <3<3
> 
> Kudos to you! <3<3


End file.
